His Bestfriend
by Periculum In Mora
Summary: Asgard tidak pernah terasa sehangat ini sebelumnya sejak kedua belas Gold Saint tiba. Bukan, bukan berarti mereka pembawa malapetaka, bukan. Pertarungan Kalajengking Biru-Ungu dan Rusa Salju demi mendapat predikat 'sahabat terbaik'-lah penyebab semuanya. Shounen-ai.


**His Bestfriend**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer: Saint Seiya © Masami Kurumada**

 **Saint Seiya Soul of Gold © Toei Animation**

Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun, hanya kesenangan dari ngidol semata. Mungkin agak abstrak jadi siap-siap saja. Fict ini hanya opini (dengan asupan buatan) jadi jika ada yang kurang berkenan, kritik saya terima dengan Aurora Execution—salah—maksudnya dengan lapang dada :D

Selamat menikmati~

 **Genre:** (berusaha) Friendship

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hangat.

Sangat hangat.

Panas.

Tidak, ini hampir mendidih. Bahkan untuk tempat sedingin Asgard, ini terlalu panas. Sesuatu yang cukup untuk membuat orang-orang melonggarkan kerah baju mereka demi mendapat sedikit udara segar. Bukan, ini bukan karena Asgard terkena dampak pemanasan global atau ada kebakaran hutan atau semacamnya. Juga bukan karena Hilda yang sedang malas berdoa hingga Odin murka, bukan.

Apa? Apollo merasa tersaingi dengan ketampanan Andreas sampai-sampai mengancam akan menghujam Asgard dengan matahari? Gosip dari mana itu? Alberich?

Jauh dari semua itu (apalagi yang terakhir) penyebab kenaikan suhu secara signifikan di Asgard tak lain dan tak bukan adalah ...

"Aku itu sahabat terbaik Camus!"

"Apa? Sahabat terbaik Camus ya aku!"

"Eh, God Warrior aneh. Camus itu pemilih, orang kayak kamu gak mungkin bisa jadi temannya. Apalagi sahabatnya!"

"Aku lebih baik daripada kamu, Gold Saint yang-cuma-bisa-mati-di-awal."

"Diam kamu, God Warrior rambut-merah-penghasut-sialan!"

"Jangan pernah sebut-sebut rambut merah, dasar rambut biru!"

"Rambut merah~ rambut merah~"

"DIAM!"

... adu mulut Kalajengking Kuku Merah melawan Rusa Api Biru.

Setelah pertempuran panjang demi mencabut akar Yggdrasil yang disalahgunakan oleh Andreas hingga memunculkan evolusi dari Gold Cloth juga di-friendzoned-nya salah satu bawahan Hilda oleh Leo Aiolia (tidak lupa angkat topi untuk Frodi yang bernasib tidak jauh beda), Athena Saori dan Polaris Hilda berniat menyelenggarakan acara halal bihalal merangkap ramah tamah demi memupuk keutuhan masing-masing kesatria penjaga mereka agar lebih akrab lagi.

Sialnya di antara selusin Gold Saint serta tujuh manusia harimau—coret—tujuh God Warrior yang tersedia, Scorpio Milo harus berpasangan dengan Eikschnir Surt yang notabenenya orang yang paling dia hindari. Tak bertepuk sebelah tangan, Surt juga sepertinya menyimpan perasaan yang sama pada Milo (ahem). Hasilnya, ruangan bakal pesta yang harusnya mereka dekor sekarang malah menjadi arena darurat debat kusir memperebutkan predikat "The Best of Bestfriend" yang entah sampai mana ujungnya.

Setidaknya Scorpio Cloth serta Laevatein belum menghampiri pemilik mereka, jadi bencana kebakaran sepertinya dapat dihindari. Kita berdoa saja.

"Aku itu teman masa kecil kesayangan Camus," Surt menunjuk rival abadinya sambil mengacungkan gunting di tangannya. "Jauh sebelum Camus bertemu denganmu aku sudah menjadi sahabatnya duluan."

"Itu gak berpengaruh, bodoh," Milo menahan diri untuk melempari pemuda di sampingnya ini dengan lem super. "Jangka waktu kebersamaanku dan Camus lebih lama dibanding punyamu! Aku dan Camus lebih punya banyak kenangan."

Wajah Surt semerah rambutnya sekarang. "Dia rela mengkhianatimu, bahkan Dewi-mu hanya demi aku. Itu artinya aku penting baginya. Tentu saja, aku 'kan sahabat terbaiknya." dia menyeringai puas, kembali menggunting kertas kelap-kelip di depannya dengan senyum terukir di bibir.

Milo menggebrak meja, hingga beberapa kertas motif rusa dan guci hasil guntingan Surt jatuh ke bawah. Jangan ingatkan dia, serius. Salah satu alasan mengapa Surt ada dalam daftar orang-orang yang dirinya benci selain wajah yang mengesalkan, adalah dialah alasan Camus untuk berkhianat. "Itu karena janji. Camus terikat janjinya padamu. Kalau enggak, bokongmulah yang akan paling pertama dia tendang!"

"Cih, masih banyak bukti kalau Camus lebih menganggapku sebagai sahabat terbaiknya dibanding kamu," Surt mendorong kertas dekor di hadapannya. Sudah tidak peduli lagi dengan hukuman dari junjungan barunya jika sejam ke depan kerjaannya belum selesai. Memenangkan adu mulut ini lebih penting dari itu.

"Memangnya Camus pernah menangis untukmu?"

"..."

Melihat reaksi Milo yang membeku seketika setelah ditanya, mengembangkan kembali seringaian sang pemuda Asgard. Skakmat telah ia lakukan. Tawa mengejeknya menggema seiring dengan menguatnya remasan Milo pada botol lem yang tengah pemilik konstelasi kalajengking itu genggam. Senang? Tentu saja.

"Tidak 'kan. Dengar ya, Scorpio, malah aku yakin kamulah yang selalu menangis untuknya." dengan menekankan nada bicaranya pada kata terakhir, Surt benar-benar puas menyaksikan bagaimana Milo menggeram kesal di sana.

"Memangnya Camus pernah nangis untukmu apa?!"

"Eh, tentu saja," Surt tersenyum miring. "Dia menangis karena tidak ingin kehilangan temannya. AKU. Kamu tidak tahu? Oh iya, waktu itu kamu sudah mati ya, sayang sekali."

'Sabar, Milo. Jangan terpancing. Siapapun tahu kamu adalah sahabat terbaik Camus.'

"Bahkan menurutku, Camus lebih dekat dengan teman Capricorn-mu itu daripada denganmu."

Cukup!

Cukup sudah. Urat kesabarannya yang tipis itu sudah putus duluan. Jika tidak mengingat kedua junjungan mereka sekarang sedang berbagi koleksi lipstick sambil tertawa-tawa di Valhalla, Milo pasti sudah menjadikan tubuh manusia di sampingnya ini sebagai dartboard Antares-nya. Masa bodoh dengan menjalin silaturahmi antarsesama kesatria penjaga atau apalah itu yang diceramahkan Shaka tadi pagi.

"Memang kenapa?" Milo meninggikan nada suaranya. Juga mengabaikan tugasnya meski ruangan tempat mereka berada sekarang belum terhias sempurna. Seperempatnya pun belum. "Camus gak pernah menangis untukku, itu karena dia selalu bahagia. Dia selalu senang bersamaku. Bukannya kamu yang selalu bikin dia susah."

"A-apa?" kuping Surt memanas mendengarnya.

"Lihat kan, pertama kali bertemu denganmu setelah sekian lama saja dia sampai harus mengkhianati Athena-sama. Kamu itu pengaruh buruk untuk Camus!"

Berkilat penuh amarah, kobaran api imajiner di mata rusa salju itu muncul seketika. Gunting tadi ia arahkan pada Milo. "Lapangan di Asgard itu luas, kamu tahu?"

"Hoh.." sementara yang ditunjuk juga balik menunjuk dengan kuku telunjuk merah panjang mengkilat bebas menicure-nya. "Mau melanjutkannya di lapangan? Ayo, siapa takut? Kita buktikan siapa yang lebih pantas."

"Percaya diri sekali," Surt terkekeh di tempatnya berdiri. "Pokoknya jangan mengadu ke Dewi-mu itu kalau kamu kalah. Jangan bikin Camus malu pernah satu naungan bersamamu."

Cukup Surt, jangan pernah bermain dengan kalajengking jika kamu tidak mau disengat.

"Kamu yang bikin Camus malu! Aku yang bakal jadi sahabat terbaiknya, dasar kepala merah!"

"DIAM KAMU, KEPALA BIRU!"

Mungkin itu sama artinya dengan jangan mengusik seekor rusa jantan jika tidak ingin ditanduk.

"Aku sahabat terbaiknya!"

"Jangan mengkhayal! Aku yang sahabat terbaiknya!"

Benar-benar mengguncangkan dunia persilatan Yunani, saudara-saudara. Berdoa saja agar dua pria yang sebenarnya tampan ini tidak dihukum junjungan masing-masing karena lalai dalam tugas hanya demi memenangkan debat yang dilihat dari planet Pluto pun amat sangat kurang kerjaan.

Oh iya, Pluto bukan planet ya.

 **...**

"Kekanakkan," Gemini berambut biru dengan kedua tangan memegang kantong belanjaan penuh peralatan bersandar di tembok di depan ruangan bakal pesta dengan wajah keki minta ampun. "Mendebatkan sesuatu yang tidak penting. Mau dibawa ke mana negara ini kalau pemuda-pemudanya seperti itu?" curhatnya, meski kalimat terakhir terdengar sangat nasionalis sekali.

Sementara yang menjadi bahan perdebatan hanya menghela napas di samping Saga. Tangannya juga penuh barang-barang pesta sehabis melaksanakan tugasnya berbelanja tadi. Tidak habis pikir mengapa dua orang yang lumayan dekat dengannya itu hobi mendebatkan hal-hal yang tidak perlu. Aquarius berambut layaknya daun itu tidak sadar saja bahwa dirinya punya daya adiksi yang kuat.

Rencana awalnya dua Gold Saint itu ingin masuk ke dalam untuk membantu karena tugas mereka sendiri telah selesai. Tapi melihat panasnya hawa di dalam, agaknya kurang bijak kalau mereka masuk dan menambah keruh masalah. Di sisi lain Camus sendiri sudah ogah duluan begitu tahu bahan perdebatan adalah dirinya. Jadi mereka hanya menunggu di luar entah sampai kapan adu mulut itu mencapai jilid akhir. Meski dirasa akan ada sequel mengingat perkataan Surt tadi bahwa debat akan dipindahtempatkan di luar ruangan.

"Jadi, siapa sahabat terbaikmu?" menyandarkan punggungnya lebih dalam, Saga beralih pada manusia es di sampingnya "Merah atau biru?"

"Entahlah," Camus mengangkat bahu. "Mereka berdua sama-sama baik dan selalu ada di saat saya membutuhkan. Tingkatan mereka sama. Menjengkelkannya juga sama."

"Oh.."

Lama suasana hening kembali. Hanya di isi teriakan samar dari dalam entah Surt entah Milo, juga berserakannya ungkapan "sahabat terbaik" serta ejekan biru-merah yang semakin bervariasi saja. Untung mereka berdua masih bertarung ejekan, jika jurus dan tekhnik sudah turun tangan, halal bihalal ini mungkin akan berujung duet omelan Dewi Kebijaksanaan dan Penguasa Asgard.

Pokoknya jangan. Jangan pernah membuat seorang wanita marah. Serius. Apalagi dua wanita. Terlebih lagi jika wanita-wanita itu ternyata orang yang mati-matian kalian jaga. Pokoknya jangan.

"Kalau aku?" Saga membuka suara tiba-tiba. Mengabaikan bunyi dentuman benda bertabrakan yang berasal dari gunting Surt yang melayang.

"Apanya?" Camus bertanya balik. Sama cueknya dengan tawa membahana Milo yang telah sukses menghias rambut sewarna api Surt dengan lem super.

"Aku itu apa untukmu?" Saga memperjelas pertanyaannya.

"Saya ... tidak tahu," pemilik rambut hijau itu memalingkan wajahnya. Rona merah jambu mewarnai pipinya seketika. "Entah. Pacar terbaik, mungkin."

Menyeringai dalam, Saga memanjangkan lehernya mencoba melihat baik-baik Camus yang sedang tersipu. Dirinya tidak salah dengar kan?

"Apa tadi? Aku tidak dengar." senyum miringnya semakin terbentuk.

"Bukan apa-apa." Camus masih poker face meski merah-merah pada wajahnya semakin ramai saja.

Saga terkekeh. Tidak perlu, itu sudah cukup menjelaskan semuanya. Pria itu merangkul bahu sang Aquarius dan membawanya pergi sambil terus tersenyum. "Lebih baik kita membantu Aldebaran dan pria hijau besar di dapur."

Camus hanya mengangguk saja tidak menjawab. Dalam hati malu setengah mati telah mengucap kalimat tadi. Tapi tidak masalah, itu sudah terbayar dengan hanya melihat Saga yang semringah tiba-tiba.

Mari berharap agar Kalajengking dan Rusa Salju di dalam sana tidak menyadari hubungan gelap sang idola. Karena patah hati itu susah sembuhnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **THE END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Akhirnya~~ setelah sekian lama bisa munculin OTP favorit. SagaMus :"3 adakah yang satu kapal? #caritemanceritanya

Saya memang belum nemu scene Camus nangis buat Milo. Kalau ada tolong kasih tahu, siapa tahu saya kelewatan :"""

Saya juga minta maaf tentang kesalahan penomoran kuil di fic The Truth. Itu saya ceroboh betulan T^T maaf Mus, maaf Shur, maaf Dite. Terima kasih buat Kakaknya Kanon juga Vera-san atas koreksinya.

Dan buat 'Kakak' juga Dewa Krisna yang telah berbaik hati minjemin laptopnya, makasih! ... ini saya sudah sebutin, Nak!

Virgoandromeda-san, jangan panggil kakak atuh :"""""33

Terima kasih lagi buat yang telah membaca dan meluangkan waktu serta mengapresiasi fic ini dalam bentuk apapun :"" *peluk satu-satu* jaga senyum semua~


End file.
